


Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

by caesar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Artist!Levi, M/M, Reincarnation, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar/pseuds/caesar
Summary: Levi hates the rain, but he falls in love when he sees the boy with bright eyes enter the café.





	Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> this was pumped out on a lunch break listening to lo-fi music and in my own feels about the rain and these boys  
> enjoy <3

It’s raining.

Levi hates the rain.

He sits in his usual spot in his usual coffee shop, in the corner by the window, halfway through his mug of hot chocolate that is more warm at this point. His headphones are in but he doesn’t have music on; he just wants to look unapproachable. The sides of his hands are gray with graphite, his multiple sketches before him never quite good enough so he keeps redoing them.

He sighs. His hands are filthy but he sips his drink, searching for comfort in warmth.

The rain falls.

A chime of the bell above the door signals the entry of another patron, and Levi glares at the person whose umbrella is dripping water everywhere as he struggles to close it, shoes squeaking against the floors. When the man lifts his head, Levi’s glare falters as he sees its some kid—probably a college student—with a messy mop of brown hair. He almost goes back to his work when the kid looks around the café and Levi is met with the most brilliant teal eyes he’s ever seen.

Levi’s heart aches in his chest, but not a simply emotional hurt—this ache is deep, burning, and makes Levi want to fucking sob in the middle of the coffee shop and simultaneously bury himself alive.

It hits him like a brick against his chest, and then it suddenly fades into a deep yearning, aching but manageable.

He blinks and he thinks he sees the man recovering from his own emotional torment. There was something familiar in his gaze, in those bright eyes. Levi has never felt this before, but he’s read about it plenty. Watched plenty of movies about it.

It feels like what he thinks love is.

His hands are filthy, but he covers his mouth as he chokes back tears, muffling the sound. His whole body aches.

The rain doesn’t stop.

Levi stares at his sketch with newfound disgust; giant trees, fields behind it, and walls in the far-off distance. He suddenly hates his creation and he flips his sketchbook to the next page.

He looks at his hands, displeased with how messy he has become with his art.

He goes to the restroom to vigorously wash his hands, leaving behind his belongings—he’s here often enough and no one would steal his shitty sketchbook. When he returns there’s not anything missing, but instead an addition.

The newcomer has sat himself at Levi’s table. When he realizes Levi has come back, he shoots to his feet, flustered and babbling.

“I’m sorry, I just—I wanted to know—you—“ the kid takes a deep breath as he gathers his thoughts, trying to sound like a person, and Levi notices the kid’s hands are shaking and he’s refusing to meet Levi’s gaze. “I was wondering if I could sit with you?”

Levi stares at him blankly before nodding, and the kid sighs with relief, sitting across from Levi, who pulls his sketchbook closer protectively, absent-minded as he does so. He’s focused on the man’s eyes, which are green, but look blue when the reflection of the rain outside hits them. Levi thinks he’s entrancing.

“I’m Eren,” the probably college student offers, and Levi’s mind swims.

Eren. It sounds like home. “Levi,” he returns the exchange of information, and Eren smiles.

“Levi,” he repeats, and Levi’s heart races at his name on Eren’s tongue. The rain keeps pouring outside, and Levi pulls his cardigan tighter around him. “It’s good to meet you,” Eren says in a way Levi knows that he means it.

They sit in silence for a while as Levi draws something new, and Eren opens a book to read. He’s reading something in German and Levi wonders what it is as he spares a glance up occasionally from his new piece. Eren sneaks brief looks at Levi’s art and he sees that Levi is drawing a puddle. Or maybe the ocean shore. As he looks for a moment longer he recognizes that it’s certainly the shore.

Levi hates drawing water. It’s so difficult to get the movement right.

His mind flashes to the ocean, but in a different time. This boy sitting across him is smiling, his eyes are tired, and he looks happy.

Not too different from how he sees him now.

When Levi looks up, Eren is staring out the window. “Are you okay?”

Eren looks a little surprised, as if he was spacing before. He nods and smiles again at Levi as if Levi hung the moon just for him. “Yeah. I just like the rain. It’s very relaxing.”

Levi hums in thought, watching Eren watch the rain.

Levi decides the rain isn’t entirely bad. Maybe he’ll one day love it the way he already loves the boy in front of him.


End file.
